


Albatross

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Present Tense, Psychic Bond, SUB!hp, Sirry - Freeform, dom!sb, sb/hp - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Summary: 发生在战后他们之间爱与理解的故事；





	Albatross

Albatross

（一）

 

时间已经是深夜。在所有客人都离开以后，格里莫广场十二号却并未因此就陷入平静。

每一次宴会后带来的荣誉和喜悦是涨潮的海水，冲刷过后就消失无踪。古老家族里附骨之疽般的黑影和鬼魂却像沙滩上被留下的鱼，退潮后仍在缓慢翻腾。现在他们走了。格里莫广场十二号的大门将再度闭合，拥着黑暗的内室变为被坟墓般寂静席卷的逼仄监牢。身后悬挂的魔法汽灯逐盏熄灭，客厅当中只有壁炉火光安静燃烧，还在不时发出‘噼啪’的轻响。昏暗的灯光将人影拉长，斜倚在地板和茶几的角落。古老的瓷器上家族徽记冷光闪烁，生机像摆放在瓶里的玫瑰逐渐枯萎干燥。纸折的几只守护神静静的站立在烛台边缘。阴影让它们看起来像活物，又像苍白和黑暗交替掠过的幽灵。

哈利抱着泰迪站在门口，拥抱最后一个将要离去的赫敏。当他转过身时，那个幽灵般的男人不知何时已经出现在楼梯口。幽深的灰色双眼隐藏在深凹黑暗的眼眶里，暗蓝的火焰在深处静谧燃烧。脸上苍白蜡黄的皮肤紧贴骨架。如果不是喉结的不时滚动，他看起来足以冒充一具死气沉沉的骷髅。现在所有人都离去了，唯有他一只手拎着酒瓶，还一言不发的站在那里。

“哈利。”赫敏在那个在战争结束后的短短几个月内就变得消瘦单薄的怀抱里转过身。细长手指搭上他的肩膀。被拉入温暖怀抱里的男孩脸上挂着的笑容在她看不见的时候迅速消褪，隐约可见暗藏的僵硬与疲惫。包容阴影存在于在他眼眶下的青黑也像是额头上那个大名鼎鼎伤疤，在门口悬挂的昏黄灯光下逐渐褪去。

“如果你们愿意的话，其实可以来陋居和我们一起待一段时间。”她分寸恰好的吻落在他的脸颊上。手臂滑过他的手腕，在抽出时又轻轻捏了一下他的手。她抬起头，目光似乎漫不经心的扫视整间客厅，但是哈利知道她在注视着他的身后：“这里一直只有你和西里斯两个人。显得太冷清了。就算西里斯不行，你偶尔也可以出来转转。不是吗？”

“还有泰迪。有他们的陪伴我并不感到寂寞，赫敏。而且我不会只把他们两个人丢在这里的。”哈利换了一只手轻轻摇晃在他臂弯里已经睡熟的那个小小身体。赫敏注视着他正变得深陷的脸颊。如果是在几年前，或者说，甚至还只是在短短几个月之前，她可能还会在青涩冲动的驱使下表现出不容分说的拉过他的肩膀就将他带回他们那间温暖小屋的勇气和鲁莽。但是现在，哈利的拒绝或许在她的意料之中。他在战后迅速蜕变得如此敏感，游移，和易怒。他并非是这些唯一的经历者，他们身边的所有人都经历了这些。但至今没人知道该如何帮别人走出来，连他们自己都不知道。

而现在她唯一能给他的就是让他得到他想要的。

于是她轻轻松开了他的手。脸上最后的那抹坚定消失，身体随着脚步滑到了门后。

“好的，哈利。那我们下次见。”

门缓缓合上。阴影从脚边溜过，慢慢爬上楼梯。从门缝里透出的路灯的光渐渐消失，房间里的炉火随之熄了。垂败的深青色厚重窗帘落在房间角落的灰尘里和衰败的忍冬作伴，被挂起的一角玻璃窗后露出一截又小又亮的银白冬月。疏散的星斗被看不见的细线牵在月钩下。夜晚的气息显得苍白冰冷也独缺鲜活。

哈利抱着泰迪转过身去。然后他才注意到站在楼梯那儿已经不知道多久的西里斯。他的手里仍提着一瓶常喝的威士忌，蛛网还挂在半透明的浑浊瓶底上。他在哈利和他擦肩而过走上楼的时候伸出手。哈利停下脚步，看着他用手轻轻的点了点他怀里婴儿的额头。他的手垂了下去，那双燃烧着阴郁火焰灰色双眼抬起来看着他的翠色眼睛。他张开嘴时喉咙里的声音像是喝过蜂蜜的乌鸦，半是嘎哑半是温柔。他说了他今天清醒时说的第一句话。

他说我在他身上施了咒语。如果他哭个不停，我们就会知道。

手抚上婴儿白嫩光洁的额头。泰迪·卢平，格里莫十二号的最新孤儿，没有因为他粗糙的掌心和皲裂的指腹而被惊醒大声哭泣。他在刚刚的宴会上就已经睡熟了。年轻的波特点头，却还皱着眉看着他还剩下半瓶的酒。他语气轻柔的匆匆说我得先送泰迪回去睡觉，西里斯。已经很晚了。语气里的迫切促使他也注意到时间。不远处伫立在黑暗角落里古老而年代久远的家族钟，哈利五年级的混乱后蒙顿格斯为他们留下的少数纪念物。那时指针还差半格汇集到午夜十二点的位置。他从座钟上挪开眼睛，看着刚刚的背影已经在沿着楼梯向上，不断消失在壁炉里的火光照不到的黑暗里。

他独自一人朝摆放在炉火前不远处的长条沙发那儿走去。隔着一层铺满荆棘，玫瑰和灰尘的地毯，地板仍在他的脚落下时发出不堪忍受的吱呀声。人影被摇曳的火光拉的怪异的长。他在坐下的同时把酒瓶放在长桌上。为自己斟满半杯，又一口饮的只剩下铺满杯底的一层。

布莱克夫人的画像早已在他们找到方法用帷幔遮住她的双眼以后学会了沉默。即使现在，当有其他新的麻瓜，或是混血巫师迈入这幢房子的时候人们还是能听见画像后面传来的嘟嘟囔囔含糊不清的咒骂声。但和当初的嘈杂相比已经寂静的近乎于无。西里斯将自己蜷缩在沙发上。这个看起来破旧的几乎连弹簧都会蹦出来的沙发似乎成了他在这里能够忍耐的唯一一个也是最好去处。纵使在它勉强支撑表面下的内里早已千疮百孔。他阴郁喑哑的双眼注视着被炉光照亮背后的黑暗，酒瓶就停在嘴边。他忽然对这一晚都在不断通过他的喉咙进入胃中的液体产生了厌倦。

一丝无比熟悉的厌倦。

他扫视他正身处的这间房间。这里的一切对他而言都只是覆上了一层陌生的记忆。那些泛着冷光的苍白瓷器，干枯的玫瑰，堆满墙角的蛛网灰尘和破损壁纸后的虫洞，像在黑暗中无数双冷漠的注视着他的眼睛。他憎恶这里，这里的每一寸角落都轻易勾起他对过去的回忆。当他坐下的时候，倚着的沙发靠背湿冷阴暗的味道包裹着他的身体。威士忌无法取暖。他确定他已经喝了一晚，但身体还是冷的发抖。而他现在却仍然不得不——不得不他妈的控制自己待在这里，忍耐，等候。强迫自己忽略脑中回荡的噪音而且不能尖叫着跳起来然后夺门而逃。

邓布利多说他需要忍耐。在抓住那只在战争里再一次全身而退的肮脏老鼠和剩余的狂热食死徒之前，唯有这里安全。而现在这里对他而言应该并不比两年前更难忍受。因为韦斯莱一家常来看望，哈利和泰迪也陪他住在这里。虽然他们对外宣称格里莫广场十二号只住着两个人。哈利和他年幼的教子。实际上是他们一直都在陪伴着他。

但是他并不想要这他妈的安全。操他的安全。如果邓布利多能从战后的忙乱里抽出身再在他面前出现一次，他不能肯定自己是不是会将脑海里浮现出的这句话揉成纸团直接掷过去击中他断过不止一次的鼻梁。西里斯收紧抓着高脚杯的手指，他的胃不知是因为酒精还是窒痛正在同样缓缓抽紧。他眼前出现的那些熟悉的玫瑰、瓷器、折纸和灰尘，正在同样开始随着他胃部不间歇的抽搐变得模糊。他注视着黑暗里的一切，一阵莫名产生的痛恨忽然击中了他。他痛恨着看似掌控一切将所有他的棋子错落分布又精密安排的邓布利多；痛恨当初因为荒诞不经的理由而默认了这个选择的他自己；痛恨所有活下来的；也痛恨所有死去的。而他尤为痛恨的是那个男孩。那个在荒谬的时机出现，又以全然无防备的不正当姿态引诱了他的，他的教子，他的哈利，他的男孩。

他痛恨所有犬类过于敏锐的嗅觉和以渴望代替理智指挥行为的本能。

他因为久违的包裹心脏的寒意而无法抑制的冷笑，继而转化为疯狂的大笑。刚刚在他眼底无声燃烧的幽暗火焰在这一刻终于露出本来面目，它在肆无忌惮的疯狂燃烧，在灰色双眼的眼底显得愈加滚烫灼热。他为自己的愚蠢，为他以为所有人过于自信的狂傲大笑。他确信无疑。如果他不说的话，不会有人知道。谁也不会知道。让哈利和他住在一起对他们两个而言将会是他妈最大的不安全。

古老座钟的时针仍在房间里无声行走，划开浓郁沉默的黑暗。当它摆动到十二点的位置，弹出的猫头鹰发出一声报时的轻响。而他本来没有注意。他已经喝了足够多的酒。酒精像厚实的茧包裹他钝化的意识。吸引了他的注意力令他抬起头来的却并不是猫头鹰的弹簧随着螺钉掉出座钟外的声音。

他的哈利。无可比拟，无法言说的年轻和美丽。他贪恋他身上时刻流溢着生命的温暖和热度，无可言说。那情感近乎于疯狂的掠夺和独占。在哈利四年级时，他曾在将手紧贴着他的头皮拉过他亲吻他潮湿蓬松的鸦黑乱发时闻到他身上散发着独一无二的迷人香气。那个像任何一对教父子之间一样别无二致的，安抚的，宽慰的，带着父亲对儿子般纵容和溺爱的发生在他们之间的轻吻——他无法，也没有足够的勇气承认那一刻在他的脑海中浮现的想法。在他第一次品尝年轻人身上迷人的潮湿和青春的荷尔蒙时，他对他的欲望在自己的裤裆里绷得发紧。那同样是第一次，他在自己的教子和令人厌恶的死对头面前同时落荒而逃。甚至忽视了那时哈利对他伸出的想要抱住他令他多留下一会儿的手。

现在那种令人迷惑的香气再次包裹了他，甚至浓郁的超过酒精。犬类的嗅觉对于喜爱气味的察觉过于敏锐。他被气味吸引着抬起头，注视着不知道什么时候从楼梯下走下来，此时正站在他面前的哈利。年轻而且全无经验的教父在哄自己的教子睡下以后换了一套睡衣。现在他的睡袍刚刚遮过凸出的膝盖。当他弯下腰去拾起地上掉落的那颗螺钉时，小腿的弧线同时从衣摆下的阴影里出现，苍白的皮肤包裹着灵活纤瘦的肌肉和骨骼。他踮起脚将那颗螺钉按回它应有的位置，他的视线不自觉的随着他的动作落下，注视着裸露在外，又因为他的动作而紧绷轻颤的脚踝。

哈利回过头注视着他。暴露在房间里唯一的昏暗光源下的那双绿色眼睛显得过于幽深。他不得不将视线稍微挪开，却又注意到他嫣红的嘴唇和扯出微笑时稍微露在外面的洁白牙齿。他朝他走过来。西里斯不得不移开目光，他欲盖弥彰地将高脚杯里只剩下半口却被遗忘许久的威士忌一饮而尽。

他坐在他的身边。他们之间的距离现在还不算太过靠近，但是西里斯已经感觉到有火焰的热度正在从哈利挨着他的那一侧身体传来。他刚刚喝过一口威士忌的喉咙立刻发紧干燥。他欲盖弥彰的低头注视着一片落在他膝盖上的阴影，就像注视着一片火焰的灰烬。

沉默在他们之间无声凝结。

“…泰迪比我想象中还要容易照顾一些。”最终还是哈利选择先打破沉默。他的双手握在一起，出神的注视着落在自己交叠的骨节上跃动的阴影：“我很少有和这么大的孩子相处的机会。但是我有时候也会怀疑他是不是有些过分乖巧了。就连有那么多孩子的韦斯莱家，莫丽也说他们的兄弟姐妹中都没有一个人赶得上泰迪一半的安静。”

西里斯注视着哈利此刻因为没有怀抱着那个孩子而显得有些空荡荡的瘦削胸膛。他的这幅样子让他看起来有些不习惯。于是他调整姿势，斜倚在了沙发上。这动作让他屁股下的古老弹簧又发出了一声痛苦呻吟。

“也有些孩子就是那样的。天生安静。”西里斯谨慎地开口。他注视着他和哈利同样放在膝盖上的手，目光不知道还能放在哪里更为合适。“在你很小的时候，我去你的家里照顾你。那时候的你也很安静。但是经常一睡就是大半天。詹姆一直担心你会不会是在出生的时候被挤坏了脑子，所以他经常在你睡觉的时候去轻轻的推你的身体让你翻身。有几次你不堪其扰，终于在他反复让你翻来覆去的时候大哭着醒了过来。其中有一次你哭了整整一个下午，到最后浑身通红已经筋疲力竭，但还是停不下来。然后他才终于被说服了，你很正常。我记忆里你仅有的几次大闹都是因为詹姆日夜不停的骚扰。”

哈利转过头惊奇的看着他。苍白的脸上浮现出一个弧度不大的微笑，看起来却难得的像是发自内心：“你还记得我那么小的时候发生的事？”

我记得发生在你身上的每一件事。

那双明亮幽深的翠色眼睛又一次直视着他，似乎能深深的看进他的灵魂。他在这时才发现了过量的酒精给他造成的真正影响。他的舌头变得僵硬，那些深藏于心的，反复徘徊的话一次又一次的停在了唇边。他毫不费力的在哈利的眼睛里看到了这些日子以来一直消耗着他的疲惫和眼底的青黑，却在那双眼睛注视着他时的更深处看到了近乎赤裸的信赖与依恋。有那么一瞬间，冲动几乎促使他对哈利说出真相。我爱你超过这世上的一切。我渴望在占有你的同时也被你占有。我想要攫取你每一寸皮肤里的甜蜜和洋溢的芬芳。我想要亲吻你，触碰你，占有你，进入你，我想听见你在我的身下因为掠夺而恐惧的颤栗哭泣，也想你被我紧拥入怀里因为依靠和给予发出绝望的呻吟和喘息。

但是他最终还是克制住了那忽如其来的欲望。用另一杯酒代替喉咙深处火一般的刺痛和滚烫的干渴。哈利的问题让他回想起了十几年前他化作大脚板时陪伴着他的无数个下午。那时候的那个咿呀学语的幼小的纯净灵魂已经长大。他耳边又一次突兀地响起了他那已经丧失理智的母亲歇斯底里的高亢尖叫和莉莉守在哈利身边晃动摇篮时为他轻声歌唱的摇篮曲。对立到极致又混合在一起的两种声音在他的脑海中尖锐的鸣叫。西里斯几乎控制不住自己拿着高脚杯的那只手的颤抖，他的呼吸猛地抽紧，吐出的气息变得急促而冰冷。

一只手忽然轻轻地覆上了他颤抖不止的手背。

西里斯抬起头，双眼不意外的撞上那双幽深的翠色眼睛的注视。

“西里斯，你还好吗？”哈利又坐的近了些，他开口问道。他听得出他在勉强捋平自己的声音，使他的语气听起来能接近平静。他深吸了一口气，闻到黑暗中沉寂的空气里有火般灼烫炙热的味道：“…你最近好像总是…看起来不太舒服。你生病了吗？”

在那句近乎小心翼翼的试探和纵容里，他忽然明白了这些天以来他一直对他感到愤怒和无法忍受的根源究竟来自何处。这么长时间以来他始终在迁就他，照料他，对待他就像是对待个什么易碎的瓷器花瓶或者玻璃那样谨小慎微。或许他仍然爱他，却不肯再像原来那样信任和依赖他。

“哈利，你在对我感到失望吗？”

哈利的身体轻轻一颤，这个问题似乎触及到了什么深不可测的敏感地带。因为在那同时，有过于沉重的关心和忧虑在他的脸上一闪而过。虽然他很快的控制住了自己的表情。但那个迟疑的瞬间没有从西里斯的眼底逃过。他立刻明白自己触碰到了某些真相，即使不是，那也足够接近。

“我没那样想，西里斯。”

“那你在做什么？”西里斯的声音几乎说得上轻柔。他的手指来到哈利的耳后，呼吸轻拂吹动他被薄汗黏在后颈上的碎发。他注视着那块无暇的皮肤，那里没有任何痕迹。然而仿佛他就连纯洁都带着一并痛恨，他的手摩挲着他的后颈，沙哑轻柔地说：“你想弄明白在我身上发生了什么？”

哈利的眼睛微微睁大。他没有回答，但是头却几乎微不可查地轻轻点了一下。西里斯感觉到那在他手掌下的脖颈轻微的移动。他的手不知不觉地在他的后颈展开，轻易的握住他细瘦的脖子。掌心紧贴着微潮带汗的肌肤轻柔地来回磨蹭。他闻到空气里男孩的情绪正变得紧绷，逐渐，逐渐地变得像一根已经绷到极致，将一触即断的棉线。

他的呼吸轻柔缓慢地撩拨着那根棉线：“的确有些事发生在我身上。但你为什么想知道这些，哈利？”他揉捏着哈利后颈的拇指无意识地加快。一层冷汗从他的后背冒了出来。又一次深呼吸，他试图压抑自己的情绪，让自己变得平静。心底却仍在隐约地鼓噪不安，他无法抹杀他自己对答案的期待。

“我们是家人，西里斯。如果你真的发生了什么……我想帮你。”

哈利的声音听起来苍白无力，像是他自己都不大确信这个答案。西里斯感觉到他在他手下潮湿的脖颈涌出了更多汗水。他紧贴着沙发靠背的身体在微微发抖。他在恐惧不安。他尝到他正散发出的惶恐，惊慌的味道。而带给他这一切的是谁？那双像是受伤野兽般的灰色双眼紧盯着他，哈利在他的怀里发抖。他在害怕他。而且他还对他说了谎，以一个他妈荒谬至极的谎言搪塞和应付他。

“你对我感到失望。”

他又重复了一遍那句话。这回不再是询问，而是确认。在他掌控下的绿色眼睛仍在逃避着那双深灰色兽瞳的注视，像是幼鹿惊恐的逃离身后追猎的狼群。恐惧，他流露出对他来说显而易见的恐惧。他握在他脖子上的手猛地收紧，哈利的喉咙里发出一声气管被掐住的呛咳。但是他很快意识到自己的失态。他忽然放开了手向后退去，逐渐远离那个坐在身旁的身影向黑暗里退去。直到后背完全浸入黑暗。

“西里斯，”哈利呛咳着，他弓着腰，捂着自己的脖子试图继续和他说些什么。脸上的苍白因为刚刚一瞬缺氧的窒息被潮红所替代，他有些语无伦次：“对不起，我没有。我只是…我没想冒犯你，我只是想帮你。”

他被这句话猛然挑起的怒火瞬间燃烧炽盛。没等哈利继续说出他勉强的解释和借口，他已经从沙发上站了起来。一直以来都饱受折磨的古老弹簧似乎再也无法忍耐，它以令人牙酸的呻吟声发出了迄今为止最为漫长尖锐的一声控诉。

“西里斯！”

哈利仍坐在原地。他看着西里斯愤怒离去的背影脸色惨白的大叫。男人前往楼梯口的脚步匆忙杂乱。他听到了这声呼唤，停顿一下，又仿佛仍然什么都没听见似的继续向前走。但是下一步迈出时他的脚步却险些被墙角伸出的忍冬和藤蔓绊倒。他转过头，看见只剩下半口的高脚杯和里面已经所剩无几的酒瓶还放在桌子上。他没有带走，同样不想回过头去把它们带走。好像那样就成了另一种形式的妥协和退让。他从肺里呼出灼热滚烫的一声叹息。紧紧闭上双眼，放在腿侧的手又在不知不觉间紧攥成拳。

（二）

在那次冲突之后的几个白天里他们面上却依旧表现的相安无事。就像平时那样，毫无隔阂，甚至比平时还要好。仿佛那一晚的事从没发生过。有时候西里斯甚至会在他忙不过来的时候主动帮他照顾泰迪。他会抱着婴儿从焦头烂额的哈利和缠成一团的尿布与婴儿床里出来，从一个房间散步到另一个房间。低声和他讲着那些孩子们一定听不懂的童话和黑暗的家族历史。而且哈利说的没错，泰迪的确比他想象中乖巧，因为每每直到哈利完成所有整理把他接了回去，他也没有在西里斯下巴的胡子上抹过鼻涕。

但是只要到了晚上，那些隐藏在黑暗中的沉疴就会浮现出水面。他时常听见游荡在这里的鬼魂和幽灵在黑暗中的嚎哭。而他不确定哈利是不是也听到了那个，因为他从未开口问过。他时常会拎着酒瓶回到他们那天晚上激烈争吵的客厅自斟自饮。有时候他会看见在楼梯口有一个比其他影子都更加清晰的黑影站在那里。而他也不确定那是不是哈利，因为他从没有上前去看清过它的样子。黑影偶尔陪伴他站在楼梯口，但是它始终也只是一动不动地静静看着。和其他黑影不同，它从不嚎哭，也从不开口。

唯一不变的是每当第二天早上他从宿醉的迷幻混乱中醒来，楼梯口的黑影也早就已经消失。

然而当这个夜晚逐渐步入尾声的时候，踏在楼梯上的凌乱的脚步声宣告某些不同寻常的事情才刚刚开始。

西里斯现在站在房间门外，这个晚上他没有喝酒。从这里看去哈利卧室的门并没有关严，从狭长的门缝里，他能清楚地看见因为他没拉窗帘而倾泻在房间里的大床和地毯，甚至多到溢出门外的那些月光。银白的光拉长他在墙上晃动的怪异细长的影子。他已经在这个走廊上走过很多遍，因为他对这里熟悉到几乎能准确说出地板上的哪一块木板因为潮湿和蛀洞微微翘起，当人踩上去的时候就会发出吱呀的呻吟声。但是他今晚看起来像是还在贪恋他脚下的这条长廊。他注视着门缝里的那个房间，迟迟没有进去。

那天晚上以后，他对他们之间的事想了很多遍。

西里斯仰面躺在自己房间的床上，手臂枕在脑后，弯起腿，一条搭在另一条腿的膝盖上。他的房间里麻瓜女郎的海报遍布墙壁的各个角落。在那些还以挑衅为乐的年纪里，他光是注视着那些搔首弄姿的性感胴体就感到快乐。而现在似乎连她们也变成了无法面对的过往中的黑暗。他渴望听到哈利在看到他房间时会说出他的想法，他的意见可能会代替那些记忆让他觉得好受些。但是在这个想法浮现在脑海里的同时，他又感觉到了一阵心悸和惊慌。因为这个念头让他又一次想起了那个孩子。

哈利。

他在脑海中反复回想那天夜晚哈利看着他时的脸。那时他的表情在他的心里被勾勒的越来越清晰。他想起那时候自己把手放在他的脖颈后面，摸到了他不断渗出的潮湿的汗。但是他却没有伸手摸一摸他蓬乱的鸦黑色头发。

他长出了一口气。将自己沉浸在回忆里。

他不否认那一天的愤怒完完全全是由于他的失控。但是引诱他愤怒的源头却是那个男孩身上流露出来的他从未在他身上见过的陌生。他的心里有一个声音在提醒他，哈利不该是那样的。他一向足够坚强和固执。他从不流泪，不会畏缩也不会恐惧。从他几年前第一眼见到他开始他就知道。他即使面对出卖父母的仇人也有孩子身上不该有的冷静和镇定。他即使面对死亡也不会嚎哭和退缩，他一直在无畏而勇敢的面对一切。而现在，现在的哈利却在某些时候让他感到陌生。他不知道是什么改变了他。他在他面前时常像是变得脆弱得几乎不堪一击。西里斯呼出一口气，炙热的呼吸流过他的喉管。然后他忽然像是被烫醒了般似的意识到了什么。

他想起了在那时候，在哈利流露出恐惧时他面对的是谁。

西里斯感到窒息。就像那天也有一只手在他掐住哈利脖子的时候同样掐在了他的喉管上。他猛地从床上坐起身来，身下的床因为他粗暴的动作发出一声巨响。但是他恍若未闻，而是将脸深深地埋进了手掌里。

这不是哈利的错。

哈利只是在恐惧他。

他在走廊里的踱步中反复地确认自己的想法，一遍又一遍的推测。直到他已经找不出逻辑里任何不符合现有事实的地方。然后他终于走上前，又在哈利的卧室前停下了脚步。

如果这些是他给他带来的。那么他就该离开。

他深吸了一口气，轻轻地推开了房门。

哈利的房间里漆黑一片，只有月光。他环视四周，这是这里一个相当普通的房间。格里莫广场十二号的房间简直比墙角里的蛀洞还多。而在今天以前，西里斯几乎可以确定自己从来没见过这个房间。因为它简直普通的和这里格格不入。

他似乎不是在这里唯一会呼吸的生物。灰色双眼扫过黑暗中那些起伏家具的轮廓，它们看起来也像是潜伏在夜晚中的牛，时刻着准备醒来吓人一跳。西里斯深吸了一口气，他又走近了一些。这回近到能清楚看清在月光笼罩下床上那个身影的轮廓。他走到床沿边上，看到哈利正在熟睡，他的鸦黑色头发埋在枕头里，被单外露出的皮肤在月光下近乎苍白。

他慢慢在床边上坐下，然后才开始感到恐惧。

面对哈利甚至比面对那个蛇脸魔鬼还要让他恐惧。

他注视着哈利蓬乱的头发和紧闭的双眼下的纤长睫毛。他在熟睡，却并不安稳。因为睫毛下的阴影抖动的过于厉害。西里斯凑过去一些，他在月光下被拉长的影子覆盖在被子下那个蜷缩起来的隆起上。

他不由得倾身又凑近了一些，然后开始说。

“……我知道那天我们的争吵其实不能怪到你的身上。因为这一切根本都是由于我出于自己的恐惧在对你大吼大叫。哈利。这是我的自私，我却把它怪到你的头上。”

“我不能告诉你我对你曾经为我所做的一切感到多么高兴。因为无论如何我也描述不出来万分之一。我知道你有多么爱我。可能不太完全，因为你会觉得我还不够了解你。但是我敢肯定，我起码知道。但我要对你承认的是，我那天的愤怒也是同样出于这种原因。就因为我不能忍受你会害怕我，哈利。你不知道我心里想对你施加的那些想法。也许那些东西我在你面前永远都说不出口，你看，即使是现在我知道你在睡着的时候也不行。但是我已经很清楚我无法忍受你会对我感到恐惧，我不能面对一个害怕我的你。”

“因为我想说，我爱你，哈利。”最后他说，然后站起身来，“所以，我想我是时候离开了。”

说完这一切以后他感到畅快。虽然他对自己接下来要去哪根本一点计划都没有。食死徒？彼得·佩迪鲁？哈，谁他妈还在乎那个。他唯一知道的就是他在毁灭自己的同时解放了哈利，因为前者的重要性根本无法和后者相提并论。所以他就那么做了。这让他感觉到这些天以来最深层次的解脱和畅快。西里斯心里忽然地一阵轻松。他最后满怀柔情的注视了躺在床上的哈利一眼。鬼使神差地，他注视着他，受到月色下苍白的皮肤和浅红的嘴唇的诱惑而不自觉地弯下了腰去。见鬼，他付出了这么多而这是他理当得到的。当他吻上他温暖柔软的嘴唇时，他的确是这么想的。

他没有想到这个吻会得到回应。

这完完全全，彻彻底底地超出了他对所有情况的预料。他甚至没想到哈利会在这个时候醒来。懦弱，逃避，恐惧，什么都好，都可以安到他身上。因为他以为他睡着了，所以他才有勇气这么做。他才会对他说出那些话。

然而，当他在嘴里尝到不同于唾液的咸涩液体的味道时，他不由得想也许自己刚刚为受到的震撼下的断言还是太早了一点。

他轻按挤压着的嘴唇在温热的液体流下之后微微张开给了他更多回应。被掩藏在另一双唇里的舌头试探着伸出来勾勒着他的下唇。西里斯的一只手下意识的撑在了床上以维持自己的平衡，就在哈利的脸侧。他的另一只手托起他的后脑让他更靠近自己，然后再次加深了这个吻。他听到哈利的喉咙里传来闷哼的声音。

他不由得短暂的结束了这个吻，然后撑高身体。注视着那双绿色的眼睛在他身下慢慢睁开。

“你可以试试看。”哈利的第一句话几乎让他如坠云雾。当几秒后，他在忽然间意识到他可能在说什么的时候，他的内心忽然涌上一阵难言的柔软和酸胀。

“如果你不能说出来的话，你可以直接对我做。”哈利接下来的话证明了他的想法。那些疯狂的近乎不该存在的背德的念头，却被含着泪躺在他身下的男孩微笑着接受，他的脸上带着羞怯的潮红，声音里却又有着无与伦比的勇气：“我可以试着接受你想对我做的。”

在哈利面前西里斯感觉到自己就像一个洋葱。明明是他用以巧妙伪装的皮被一层一层的剥开，看见他的内心却让另一个人流泪不止。这回他看到了哈利眼里的那些泪。炙热滚烫的咸涩液体，每一滴都像是包裹着他自己。泪水引诱他抑制不住自己伸出手去凑近他的脸的冲动。最终他触碰到了他的脸颊。柔软的，温热的侧脸。他展开手掌，哈利的头轻轻朝他的方向倾斜。他的脸紧贴着他宽大的掌心，泪水沿着他紧贴着手掌的脸颊滑落。像从刀尖下逃离的幼兽为逃离死亡劫后余生的庆幸而流泪。

“因为我不想让你离开。”

现在那双绿色的眼睛再次抬了起来，看着他。里面的纯洁和殉道者般无畏的牺牲与勇气让西里斯光是在注视他的同时就几乎抑制不住自己的颤抖。哈利柔和而温暖的气息拂过他的脸颊，温柔的就像大腿内侧的肌肤。他倾斜肩膀，注意到那件不够长的睡袍不能遮住的男孩膝盖以下露出来的细长双腿。雕花玻璃外的月光正肆无忌惮的倾泻在他的身上，阴影不断游移，渐渐陷落。而当他蜷起自己的腿时，环绕着凸起膝盖周围的肌肉变得紧绷。他看到月光止步在他大腿以上的臀部阴影里，他放在他膝盖上的手不由得轻微的发抖。

他将嘴唇颤抖着凑近哈利耳边，然后他听见哈利轻声地，坚定地说出了下一句话。

“你的确不知道，我会为你做到任何你想要的事，西里斯。”哈利的声音带着一种踏实的温暖，“以任何你想要的方式。”

这句话将是他堕落到深渊以前抓到的最后一根断裂的芦草。

西里斯听见自己的心里有什么东西断裂了。他侧过脸让自己更容易紧贴上他柔软的脖颈的肌肤。今晚在上来以前他就已经喝了很多酒，呼吸灼热，酒的气味沿着他们相贴的摩挲的部位逐渐升温。他没费什么力气就将他年轻的男孩轻易拉入了一个吻里。这个吻一开始引起了他的不安和混乱，但是很快，西里斯就完全接管了主动权。他的手抚摸着他的下颌和锁骨，然后来到肌肉紧绷的腰侧逡巡。哈利在他的爱抚和亲吻里逐渐变得平静下来，甚至还青涩的尝试着回吻。当他生涩地试图用舌头卷上西里斯的时候，年长者的身体产生了一阵轻微的颤栗。他掐着哈利侧腰的那只手猛地抓紧。

“西里斯？”

他从他的嘴里退了出来。哈利在主导权被掠夺的短短几十秒里早已经几乎接近失控。他的大脑一片空白，面色潮红的看着从他嘴里退出去的西里斯。翠色双眼里水雾弥漫，迷茫的眼神带着幼鹿般天真和清澈的神气。但他却没有给他太久喘息的时间。西里斯的手从他的腋下绕过触碰到他略带潮意的颈后，然后他又按下他的后脑，将他拖进了一个更为漫长粗暴的亲吻里。

“放松，哈利。不要试图挣扎，我需要你做的就只有服从我。”西里斯在他的嘴唇间沙哑地轻声说。他比上一次进入了更深，能够索取更多的地方。他能感觉到哈利的手因为强势的侵占不自然的在他的背后和肩膀抓挠，似乎想要试图推开他。但是他所做的却是进一步加深了这个吻。比上一次，他投注了更多的渴望，强迫，还有需索无度。他断定哈利是第一次得到像这样的吻。男孩缺乏经验的青涩令他无与伦比的满意。他在他红肿潮湿的唇间辗转，将他拉进圈入怀里轻咬着他被吻的肿胀的下唇。哈利此刻睁大眼睛的惊愕和没有推开他的顺从几乎令他的裤子紧到发疼。但是他知道这还远远不够，这些甚至还不到他想对他做的那些事的万分之一。而他忽然从他的沉思中回过神来是因为一声不大的尖叫。血的腥甜在他们胶着的唇齿间弥漫，他下意识地舔了一下，才意识到是自己刚刚咬疼了哈利。

西里斯又一次从他柔软湿热的嘴唇里退出。这次他直起身来，舔了舔尖锐的犬齿。

哈利似乎还沉浸在刚刚那个不同的吻给他带来的震惊和迷幻的眩晕中。他咬着嘴唇，双眼睁大呼吸紧绷。刚刚被西里斯咬破的地方在他自己不经意紧咬下唇的动作中又开始流血。西里斯凝视着他嫣红嘴唇和掩藏在其中的牙齿的目光深沉阴郁，一抹猩红在灰色的眼底闪过，渴望嗜血的目光几乎像是夜晚中潜行的吸血鬼。

“你想要的……就是这样？”哈利的声音忽然打破了短暂的沉默。西里斯停留在他身上的目光几乎僵滞，他近乎不可思议的听着从那张嘴里发出的声音。

男孩面上涌起的潮红和他本来苍白的脸色反差巨大。他的手指不安的搓弄着睡袍的一角，下意识的轻舔着嘴唇上的伤口，抬起头看着半跪在他身前的男人：“你想要的，就是像这样？西里斯？”

“不。”远远不止。他听见自己发出了一声近乎绝望的呻吟。刚刚建立起来的薄弱自制力被再度敲碎，男孩的肩膀被他重新抓回了手掌里。

所有试图循序渐进的温柔想法一瞬间土崩瓦解，他内心的野兽呼之欲出。

他听不见哈利是不是在那句话以后是不是又说了什么，外界的一切声音都被隔绝。接管感官的所有就只剩下他能触到的那双湿热嘴唇里温暖甜蜜的气息和血的腥味。他知道自己肯定弄疼了他，因为他品尝到的他的气味里血的味道和酒精的一样浓郁。

他粗暴的渴求的亲吻着他，抓着他的肩膀将他整个人都按进了身下的被子和枕头里。他骑跨在他的身上，一只手攥起哈利的手腕将它们并行着拉过他的头顶。一个简单隐秘的咒语从他的唇间滑过，男孩的双手立刻被无形的绳索紧扣在一起。西里斯松开了钳制着他的手，他隔着那层单薄的睡袍抚摸布料之下柔软轻颤的肌肤。他离开他的嘴，吻顺着脖颈向下，同样隔着睡袍亲吻他裸露在外的三角地带。锁骨，胸口，以及小腹。当他的嘴滑到他的小腹上时，西里斯终于抬起头。哈利正在他的身下扭动着身体挣扎，但是固定在他被束缚起来的双臂之间的头却高高扬起。他仰起头，像是在渴求一个亲吻。翠色眼睛在从玻璃窗照进来的月光的笼罩下显得不再那么幽深，而是透出浅淡得近乎清透的浅绿。他被束缚起来的时候如此美丽，几乎和他想象中一致，甚至是更多的美丽。西里斯就知道自己的判断决不会出错。他的手臂撑在他的胯骨两侧，将身体支起。然后他倾下身去在地上散乱一团的衣物里摸索，直到手碰到了属于那个男孩的冬青木魔杖。

哈利的眼睛在他拿出魔杖的同一刻惶恐地睁大。他挣扎着试图说些什么，但西里斯只是弹了一个响指。然后他发现自己的声音被封锁在喉咙里。

他没有立刻就使用哈利的魔杖。虽然他对他接下来的想要做的事情已经有了一个明晰的计划。但是他仍觉得那需要完善。所以西里斯只是握着他的魔杖俯下身。他再次回到了被束缚着的年轻的救世主身上，骑跨着他，亲吻着他。心甘情愿的被他身上散发出来的香气和诱惑所引诱。他抓着哈利反抗着蹬动不停的双腿，将他的脚踝并在一起，喃喃地嘟囔着说‘做个好男孩，哈利。’然后他的双脚也被束缚。所有能证明他还在反抗的只剩下紧闭的红肿嘴唇间隐约模糊的呜咽声。西里斯握着魔杖的底部，尖端抵上下颌，从那开始，一路向下滑过他的身体。男孩的喉咙里发出不安的咳嗽声，听起来像是被恐惧和自己的口水呛到了。

他迷恋的注视着月光下他被束缚起来的身体。高昂起来的下颌被紧绷而柔嫩的苍白肌肤细致包裹，凹陷下去的锁骨像是雕像般精致纤巧。细瘦而轮廓分明的胸膛在单薄而过大的睡衣笼罩下，随着每一次呼吸的起伏能看见垂落在他胸膛以外的布料褶皱的阴影。哈利蓬乱的鸦黑色头发深埋进枕头里，眼圈微微发红，翠色眼睛里含着不知道是因为惊慌还是困倦出现隐约的明亮水光。他的双臂被拉过头顶固定在上方，双腿紧闭，脚腕同样被合拢着被绑在一起。西里斯的手滑过他紧合的双腿间凹陷下去的阴影，感觉到他的身体敏感的颤栗不止。年长者的唇间发出沙哑的轻笑。他隔着他因为刚刚的挣扎被推到大腿根上的睡衣揉弄着紧绷的大腿。俯下身在他耳边低喃着模糊不清的语句。

他吻着他的耳廓，低哑地轻声说，哈利。

哈利

几个字母组成了一个咒语。

他的名字是一个最为简短的，最能迷惑人心咒语。在这个夜晚那个咒语伴随着粗重的喘息，呻吟，还有濒死般渴求的绝望无数次滑过他的唇间。他在无数个吻中和他交换这个咒语，任由它逐步地拖着他们两个陷入深渊。

（三）

那根魔杖最终还是没有在夜晚里派上用场。

说不上是幸还是不幸，那一晚他们仅仅止步于数个亲吻和整夜的捆缚之中。如果西里斯想的话，哈利知道，他有无数个机会对他做任何他想要的事。因为他在他面前毫无隐瞒和防备的将一切权力交到了他的手上。但是他没有。仍然只是亲吻，束缚和带有胁迫的压制，虽然那些一样令他不安，但是，无论如何，他所做的一切的确都还在他的承受范围以内。这令他感到莫名的安心。

“晚安，哈利。”

这是在夜晚结束时还处在混乱和迷茫中的哈利听见西里斯在他耳边轻声说的最后一句话。他不知道这个晚上自己有没有睡着，月光和男人灼热的气息交织着吹拂在他的脸上，还有几乎不间歇的混合着眼泪的湿漉漉的亲吻。然而当他睁开眼睛的时候，哈利发现自己居然在昨晚的混乱里睡着了。而这一晚几乎可以说得上是他这几个月以来睡得最好的一晚。他甚至没有被早上第一缕倾泻进房间内的阳光惊醒。虽然当他起来的时候浑身酸痛。身体的负担几乎赶得上七年级逃亡那时候的辛苦。但是心里却意外地变得轻松。

没错，轻松。

他要为他这段时间的失眠感谢梅林。因为这样他才有机会听到了他对他说的那些话。因为他知道了他真正的想法。因为他留下了西里斯。他终于发现他们之间出了什么问题。而现在的他正紧抓着那个模糊的线头，试图一次就能将它连根拔除。

束缚他的咒语已经过了有效时期被自动解除。哈利活动着酸疼的肩膀和手腕从床上爬了起来。他在床沿边无声地撑着床铺坐了一会，抬起头。然后他才注意到西里斯不知什么时候站在了门口，正在注视着他。

年长的男人看起来一晚上没有睡过。他倚在门框上抱着手臂。头发蓬乱，脸色苍白。眼眶下浮现出明显可见的青黑。看到哈利抬头，他才换了个姿势直起身，一步步向他走来。哈利下意识的反应是向后退，但是西里斯却已经走到了他的面前。他的手臂先他臀部的后移一步格挡在他的身后。他在他面前弯腰，又俯下身将脸埋进他的头发里，然后深深抽气。

哈利刚刚为想要站起来而绷紧力量的腰腹忽然松懈。西里斯温暖灼热的呼吸流动着拂过他的发根。他在这无声的安抚里平静下来，坐在他手臂圈出的怀里一动不动。

“早上好，哈利。”西里斯吻着他的头发含糊轻柔地说。他的吻顺着他的头发滑到脸侧，耳根，最后来到他的面前。他的手轻轻拨动着哈利的嘴唇无声催促。哈利在他的动作下顺从的张开了嘴。他在西里斯吻上他的嘴唇时闭上了眼。感受着他的舌头侵入他的嘴里，带来沾染另一个人气味的津液。

这个吻不算漫长。他们都陶醉在对方的气息中，几乎察觉不到时间过得飞快。就在他几乎要彻底沉浸在西里斯带着烟草和威士忌的灼烫气息里时，年长者忽然向后退了一步，单方面宣告了这个吻结束。

“该下来吃早饭了，”西里斯的拇指摩挲着他湿润的嘴角。哈利仍有些失神怔愣的注视着近距离看着他时显得模糊朦胧的深灰色双眼，“之后我们还有些事要谈。现在，我们一起下去吧。哈利。”

***  
“一个安全词？”

哈利停下嘴里正在咀嚼面包的动作。他抬起头看着坐在长桌另一侧的西里斯，伸出手去够自己的杯子：“我为什么需要那个…”他注意到西里斯看着他的眼睛里带着疑惑，他放下了牛奶杯，而且不得不把话说的更清楚一些：“好吧，我承认我根本不知道什么是安全词。西里斯。”

年长男人的双眼因为疑惑略微睁大：“你从没有接触过这方面？”

“我甚至不知道你指的是什么。”哈利端起了自己的牛奶，他看着杯底的液体缓慢流淌，感受随着顺着它们流进他的喉咙，在杯子里的剩余部分逐渐消失。在他抬起头来的时候他看见西里斯还在注视着他。他自然地放下杯子回以注视。凭直觉他感觉到西里斯提到的词不会让他多么舒服。一个词语从他口中说出的时候总会让他想到一些还未发生的，与之对立的事情。他衷心希望自己的直觉在这方面不要过于准确。

和那双绿色眼睛的对视却让年长者的身体不由得打了一个轻微的哆嗦。他不得不把目光放在自己面前盘子里的煎蛋正在流淌的油上。当他意识到哈利昨晚的确是在全然地一无所知的情况下给了他承诺以后，他感觉到自己的心脏被一根细线吊着的巨石拉拽着。然后那块石头猛地坠下，带动他的心一起沉了下去。

“一段特殊的关系。”

停顿几秒以后，他才艰难地低声说道，声音干哑。哈利一动不动地看着西里斯将一缕遮过他眼睛的卷发掖到了耳后。然后他才抬起头看着他，早上在他们接过吻后看起来有些生气的英俊的脸凹陷的双颊上又沾染了灰败。他的叉子插着煎蛋，在自己的盘子里将已经变冷的油涂得到处都是。他苦涩地说：“我想这是一些你可能不会喜欢的东西。如果你什么都不知道的话，现在收回你昨晚的话还来得及。”

“你得要先告诉我是什么，然后我才会知道我喜不喜欢。”哈利吞下他盘子里的最后一块面包。然后他擦了擦嘴。实际上，现在在他的脑海中浮现出的却是昨晚他被束缚在男人身下时的情景。诚实地说，他从未见过那副模样下的西里斯。在他被完全捆缚起来的同时有那么一瞬，西里斯注视着他的眼神让他想到纳吉尼注视着它的猎物时那双放大的金黄色兽瞳。直视着带着冰冷，贪婪，带着饥渴的狂热和不受控制的疯狂的眼神，那一瞬他切实地感到某些恐惧，但是冰冷的感觉随即就被西里斯落在他嘴唇上温暖的亲吻驱散。他被动的承受着被他拉扯进一个又一个深渊，那时候他并不属于他自己。

一阵敲击在桌面上的匀停节奏打断了他的回忆。

哈利抬起眼睛，他看见是西里斯屈起指节在敲击着桌面。像是无聊时的打发时间，又像是在思考。他本来能把自己的目光遮掩在垂下来的鬓发后。但是刚刚他才掖起头发，将自己的灰色眼睛暴露在他面前。而且在短时间内看起来他没有把它放下的打算。

哈利听着那不成调的节奏渐渐平静下来。他强迫自己摆脱掉那些不太对劲的恐惧：“你的意思就是像昨晚那样吗？”

西里斯的敲击停止了。“像昨晚那样，”他的一根手指挪到了下巴上，“你把我绑起来，”现在上移到嘴唇。哈利注视着他的手的移动，他发现接下来的那个词语虽然让他感到羞赧，但是没有那么难以启齿，“还有吻我？”

“不。”

西里斯的声音听起来很果决。却意外地让哈利松了一口气。他一点也不喜欢他们之间也要像他和赫敏在一起时那样迂回艰难的对话。西里斯的态度过于明确，这反而让他没有太注意到他话里的内容。

“我对你做的不会仅限于那些，哈利。”西里斯弯曲手指，他十指交叉放在他的下巴上。双眼直视着和他隔了一条长桌的绿色眼睛，声音坚决的摧金断玉：“我想要你更多的服从我。但我不能说出来，因为我同样不确定我会想要对你做到什么程度。我只希望你能有一个安全词。即使你可能永远也用不上……因为我决不想伤害你。这样最万无一失。安全词，当然，就是在我对你做的事已经超出你忍耐限度的时候，那就使用它。你也可以用它来终止我们的关系。”

哈利长长的吁了一口气，他小声地说：“我永远不会为后一个目的使用它。”

我也同样希望是那样。西里斯无声地想。但是他并没有说出来。

“所以最好是选一个你平时不会用到的词。”西里斯补充道，“这样我会知道……我就可以立刻停下。”

哈利看了他一眼。

“那我可以为我不想喝牛奶用安全词吗？”

“……这不行。你还可以再长高，哈利。”西里斯停顿一下。他玩笑般的建议道：“…不过你现在可能还来得及抓紧给自己列一份不爱吃的食物清单。防止我以后强迫你吃你不愿意吃的东西，而你不能反抗。”

当他说完这句话的时候，他看到哈利似乎忽然愣住了。

“怎么了？”他询问。

“不，只是……”他看见哈利甚至不知所措到去抓住了那杯所剩无几的牛奶又喝了一口，“可能我只是太久没听过你开玩笑了。”他听见哈利的低声咕哝。又看到他吸了一口气，目光闪烁着从和他的对视中逃开。他不由得站起身来想要更靠近他。但是那男孩却没有给他这个机会。哈利比他更快的站起身来，他惊慌失措的向后站了一步推开自己的椅子：“我得去看看泰迪了。西里斯，你能收拾桌子吗？”

这个逃避的理由拙劣到他甚至无法去指出他的漏洞。泰迪在早饭过后就被他们放到二楼的摇篮里，而西里斯施加在他身上的咒语没有任何提醒。说明他现在很好，可能正处于饭后小憩的熟睡。哈利在说出口的同时大概也意识到这个借口就像个筛子般破碎不堪。西里斯注视着哈利匆忙的消失在楼梯口的身影。脚步声渐渐远去，而他甚至没来得及回头看一眼他是不是在听了他的要求以后点了头。

***  
在晚餐结束以后，一楼客厅的灯熄了。仍在自顾自燃烧的壁炉里火光跳跃，阴影在角落里泛着冷光的瓷器上滑动。枯萎的玫瑰垂头丧气的下巴倚在瓷器瓶的边沿。蛛网悬挂在火光和黑暗交织的角落里，黑暗始终占据着房间的大多数。

他的脚步无声无息的滑进房间。挥动魔杖，熟练地投掷了一个咒语在门上。门闭合时一刹那发出的轻微响动击中了坐在床边并没有睡着的男孩。哈利几乎是在声音出现的同一瞬抬起头：“西里斯！”他小声地叫了出来。床垫随着他身体的弹动发出一声嘎哑的呻吟。

西里斯将手指放在嘴唇上，无声示意他安静。

他朝他走过去。坐在床边的哈利只穿着睡衣，柔软宽松的长裤包裹着他垂在床边的双腿。男孩看起来刚洗过澡，蓬乱的头发让他的年龄看起来似乎比他实际上更小。他站在他的面前停下。在那张苍白的脸抬起来，翠色双眼紧张地注视着他的一瞬。西里斯感到喉咙被扼住的窒息。他深吸了一口气，然后弯下腰，握着他的膝盖分开他的双腿。哈利的腿在他的手掌下紧绷，他通过紧缩的肌肉感觉到了他的紧张，但是他还是顺从着他张开了腿。

“你已经想好了你的安全词吗？”

西里斯的手摩挲着他的后颈，轻柔抚摸。他凑近他的耳朵灼热的呼吸捕捉着哈利的颤栗和点头时轻微弯曲的脊椎，鼻尖紧贴着他还带着潮意和沐浴后香气的脖颈。他吸一口气，再缓缓呼出。接着沉下身体，一只手推着哈利的膝盖分开，半跪在他的腿间。

“西里斯？”哈利低声讶异，迷惑，而且不安的看着跪在自己腿间的男人。也许他本以为在这儿做这个动作的应该是他。他还没忘记西里斯在白天时和他的谈话里涉及到他对他的‘服从。’

“这可能会有一点疼，”西里斯的手推开了他松垮的垂在小腹和腰胯间的睡衣。那些松散的扣子被褪下的时候太过容易，男孩瘦削紧绷的温热小腹从被扯开的睡衣后露出。他的手掌贴上了他的小腹，爱抚着他的每一寸肌肤。在抚摸中哈利看见西里斯鸦黑的发顶出现在他腿间的视线里。他感到一阵眩晕，手放在西里斯的头上，但没有推开也没有拉近。西里斯轻易的将他的睡裤褪到了胯骨，他沿着他肚脐到腿间的毛发延伸出的痕迹落下一个亲吻。然后哈利感觉到一个冰冷而坚硬的东西抵上了他的小腹：“但是放心，我不会弄伤你的，哈利。”

哈利感觉到自己的呼吸正变得急促。但是他的手还是放在西里斯的头上，没有拒绝也没有更近一步。他轻轻的点了点头。

紧接着一阵剧烈酥麻的痛楚袭击了他。

哈利痛的倒抽了一口气，他抓着西里斯头发的手猛地抽紧，几乎意识不到他正有多用力。西里斯说的没错，这他妈——他妈的，的确很痛。哈利屏息着小声痛呼，他在缩紧小腹时感觉到西里斯的魔杖正沿着他的腹部游走，疼痛贪婪的侵占着他未被波及的皮肤。像是被火灼烤过的针刺入他的血管，顺着他的血液流淌。在此之前，哈利从不知道自己下腹那里原来还有这么密集敏感的神经。

最终当漫长的折磨结束，他的额头已经在不知道什么时候就冷汗遍布。

他松开抓着西里斯头发的手，掌心被他略带潮意的发根沾湿。哈利喘息着放松身体向后倒去，但是他的后背没有挨上床单。一只手及时又轻松的绕到他的身后托住了他的脊背，将他拉拽进怀抱里。西里斯的拇指紧贴着他蝴蝶骨和脊背的缝隙。他屈起一条腿压在床沿，然后低下头吻了他。

轻吻，然后分离。哈利遵从他在他后颈摩挲的手指的提醒仰起头，方便西里斯的嘴紧贴着他的脖子吮吸。他滑过那些他的舌头留下的水痕，含住他滚动的喉结模糊又沙哑的轻声说：“你美极了。”

哈利的目光注视着头顶黑暗的天花板。当另一只燥热手抚摸到他在刚刚还疼痛不已的小腹上时，他才迟钝的反应过来西里斯在说什么。

“我应该让你看看，”西里斯解开了他睡衣的扣子，他潮湿的吻继续向下，越过他的锁骨。他的舌头搅动着凹陷的颈窝：“这么美的标记，哈利。如果不能被看到实在是太可惜了。”

“什么？”

哈利几乎是费力的从他半停止运转的大脑里挤出了他的疑问。他模糊知道西里斯刚刚在做什么。火辣的疼痛感到现在还在提醒着他。他的教父刚刚在他身上打上了一个标记，能够宣告他属于他的——或者，是其他什么的标记。而当他在西里斯的怀里被他搀扶着坐起来的时候，他才看见了那个标记。

之前并不存在的一连串字母流畅地出现在他的肚脐和胯骨之间那片苍白的空地上。签字的方式哈利很熟悉，因为那是他从三年级到五年级收过的所有信上都会有的落款。为首的‘S’张狂的盘踞在他凸起的胯骨支撑起来的皮肤和下腹阴影平缓的过渡里。哈利伸出手，他的手指滑到漆黑发红的字母抚摸，还能触摸到边缘滚烫微肿的疼痛。他痛嘶一声收回了手，但是却对这疼痛生不出恼火。他转过头，西里斯的下颌依旧紧贴着他的脸，他湿热的呼吸拂动他已经被汗湿黏在鬓角的碎发。

“你纹了…你的名字？”哈利的手指抚摸过西里斯敞开的领口里露出的布满青色纹身的胸膛。他低声地问：“这有什么意义吗？”

西里斯怀抱着他的手收紧。

“这意味着你属于我。”西里斯给出的答案并不出乎他的意料。也许是在昨晚他说爱他的那一刻；也许是在之前他化作大脚板陪着哈利一行人流亡，又在山洞的帐篷前为他们整夜的守夜的一晚；也许是五年级，他在圣芒戈的病房内醒来时第一个看见的是守在他床边昏睡的大狗；也许更早，在他们第一次见面的时候，他捧着他的脸问他愿不愿意和他一起走。他回答愿意，然后看见那张瘦削的像是骷髅的脸上第一次露出真正的笑容。

在那以后他们就属于彼此。

“这是……”

“唯一的。”

西里斯似乎知道他要问什么。他用回答代替了他问出接下来的话：“你属于我，而我也一样。哈利。”他吻着他因为疼痛微蹙的眉毛，“在你之前我从没有这么想拥有过任何一人。”

你是独一无二的。

他托起他的脸，贴着他的嘴唇无声地说。被他压在身下的哈利似乎在沉默的亲昵中明白了他的意思，他在西里斯身下展开身体，任由他扯开他睡衣上仅剩的几个扣子露出被包裹在布料里剩下的胴体。他近乎膜拜般亲吻过他身体的每一寸，从下颌柔软的肌肤到紧绷的脚踝。他在他纹着他名字的下腹停留的时间格外久，一遍遍的用嘴唇描画那个纹身的形状。哈利几乎因为他散落在他敏感地带的炙热吐息感到了羞愧。但所幸的是他的亲吻和抚摸并没有带着多少性的暗示，这让他多少松了一口气。

这个夜晚他们几乎把所有的时间都花在了拥抱和温存上。在亲吻过后，像前一晚一样，哈利仍然被他束缚起来压在身下。这一次他并没有感觉有多少不舒服。事实上西里斯对咒语的掌握精准，他恰到好处的让他陷落在被全面压制的困境中又不会令他受伤。哈利在后半夜的时候几乎已经昏昏欲睡。他完全地信赖和靠近紧贴着他的身侧拥抱着他的男人。他知道他在逐渐丧失反抗的能力。他的魔杖不在身边，他的手脚被捆缚在一起。所有的尖牙利爪都被拔去，能够带他逃离的翅膀收拢。剩下的只是低下头，对他俯首称臣。但是当他紧贴着他的胸膛的时候，他却没有产生丝毫的不安。有那么一段时间，哈利几乎就要放松自己在这个状态下睡去。而刚好西里斯这时落在他耳骨后湿漉漉的亲吻令他稍微清醒了一些。

“你看来比我想象中更喜欢服从命令，哈利。”

这句话勾起了他心底某种不安的情绪。他试图反驳，但是西里斯随后流露出的温柔的亲吻和爱抚将他的不安再度压制回心底。他扳着他的肩膀亲吻他的肩胛，吻又一次落到他的后颈上。无数温存的亲吻和抚摸带领他沉浸在身后男人的怀抱里。

当他再度已经沦于半梦半醒的边缘时，时间已经不知道过去了多久。唤醒他的是下腹忽然又在一瞬间变得剧烈的疼痛。哈利本来已经闭上的双眼倏地睁大。身后的西里斯的手放在他的腰上，悠长平缓的呼吸拂动着他的后颈。他似乎已经睡着了。他下意识的伸手下去抚摸那道纹身的伤口，为了不惊醒紧贴着他后背的男人小心翼翼的摸过他在他的下腹留下的标记。在掠过红肿边缘时，指尖触碰到了异常于汗水的冰冷粘稠的湿润。

他因为恐惧和不安将拇指的指节送入口中咬住。西里斯的手仍然牢牢搭在他的腰侧，哈利闭上双眼，闻到浓烈的血腥味在他的唇齿和鼻下逐渐蔓开。


End file.
